


落花

by H28



Category: TFBOYS, 千凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H28/pseuds/H28
Summary: 流水账故事，LOF补档，不是车。
Relationships: 易烊千玺/王俊凯
Kudos: 2





	落花

易烊千玺敲门的时候，王俊凯还在考虑今晚晚饭怎么解决。  
近日来他是穷的叮当响，吃泡面都舍不得加根香肠。可是已经连吃了一星期泡面的王俊凯现在见到那包装就反胃，所以今天他试图用面包来垫肚子。

正想着这敲门声依旧有条不紊。“谁啊……”王俊凯拖沓着脚步上前开门。  
易烊千玺扬了扬手中的大袋子，示意先让他进去。

“知道你没钱，这不给你来做饭了？”说话的人轻车熟路地去往厨房，在冰箱前塞东西。  
“我天！大救星啊千玺哥哥……”王俊凯兴奋地搓手。  
“去去去，别在这儿添乱。今晚上吃面吧，我已经把你冰箱塞满了。”说完顿了一下，易烊千玺才想起来这货貌似不会做饭。

“ok的没问题老铁！”王俊凯冲他比了个不知道真假的心，飞快跑去他的电脑跟前。  
…算了，不会做饭又怎么样，反正有自己。

王俊凯为啥穷的叮当响，还得从高考那阵追寻源头。从小皮到大的王俊凯有一个不大不小的音乐梦想，想通过艺考去圆梦。可是正经人家的孩子弄这个实在不好找出路，虽然其父其母是比较开放的人，但毕竟条件摆在那里。可是王俊凯决议不肯，一定要去艺考。结果高考之前来了个先斩后奏，让爸妈气了十天半月的。开了学，没给他多少钱，就让他自生自灭去。

其实也是为了自己好吧？王俊凯托着腮，百无聊赖的在谱子上写写画画。  
但是易烊千玺这个朋友呢，纯属一个意外。

相比于自己这种大大咧咧的性格，易烊千玺则更加温柔点，很会照顾人。这也很符合他美术生的气质。两个人是在漫展上认识的，喜欢同一个coser和动漫，互相交换了联系方式。本来以为对方只是躺在通讯录里沉默的一串数字，可易烊千玺显然不这么想，几次三番约他出去看漫展，吃喝玩乐。王俊凯也会偶尔陪他出去采风，零零散散的也会画一点杂七杂八。

胡思乱想了一阵子，王俊凯在一阵香味中回过神来。只见易烊千玺端出一碗番茄鸡蛋面，还有一盘红烧肉，登时两眼发光，放在上面挪不开了。

“喏，番茄鸡蛋面。给你烧了红烧肉，你不是挺爱吃肉的。快吃吧，趁热。”  
刚出炉的面热气腾腾的，把对面的易烊千玺蒸得都看不透了，却把那些棱角分明的面庞削弱，变得柔和起来。王俊凯头一次觉得，他也很好看。

“吃啊，愣什么神呢。”易烊千玺忍不住笑了一下，食指弯曲轻轻敲了敲桌面。  
“…嗯？啊，哦哦……好吃！”  
这句话并不是敷衍，确实是相当好吃的。王俊凯一下子觉得那些泡面简直就是垃圾。

“好吃就行。自己一个人住练出来的。平时也没有做给别人吃，不知道水平怎么样。”  
他又笑了，双颊上有两个晶亮的小梨涡。

本来是一次意外的上门做饭，简单的西红柿鸡蛋面，可是王俊凯却对这随意的一餐，印象深刻。

因为感情。

像过去的那几年一样，两人走走停停，陪他谱曲陪他唱歌，陪他作画采风。生活过的很艺术，人也很随便，之间的关系像是自然森林里的湿润原木气味，回味起来仍留有余香。又像一幅晕染很成功的水彩画，明明不相配的两种颜色，掺了水就融合到一起，纸巾擦过后只有淡淡的融合痕迹。

只有灵魂契合的人才能称作伴侣吧。

大学毕业后，王俊凯如他所愿的没找着工作。

一身才华，却落得一场空，很难让人不难受。易烊千玺则找了份设计的工作，待遇不错。不过王俊凯却觉得依然很憋屈对方——千玺有着一些独特的艺术天赋。  
“我这不是还要养你这个没工作的吗。”易烊千玺答。  
……算了，不和这种人计较。

好在王俊凯会谱曲，之后也去当了个半吊子作曲人。被一个娱乐公司签了，做做幕后人员。

两人在经济能力有限的情况下，一合计住到了一起。原来易烊千玺只住宿舍，这回出来工作了单独租房又不划算，索性采纳了王俊凯的建议。

于是两个大男人把房子活脱脱搞成了文艺风。曾经来收房租的大妈都为此感到惊讶。

这天，王俊凯回来的很晚。  
按理来说，设计师的工作很辛苦，很容易加班加点。可是王俊凯居然比易烊千玺还晚回来……定是出事了。  
易烊千玺没有问他，只是关照了几句，体贴地把洗浴用的东西都准备好。

王俊凯的脸色并不好看，理都没理易烊千玺直接在沙发上挺尸。  
千玺愣了愣，犹豫了一下还是开口了：“怎么了？”

王俊凯还是不出声。  
半晌过后，他终于开了口：“我被开除了。”语气酸酸的，嗓音有点沙哑。

原来，是因为王俊凯不想做有悖于良心的买卖。娱乐公司方面很不能理解他的思维，明明酬金很高他却不接。加上被拒绝那一方的施压，毫不留情地把王俊凯开除了。  
丢工作可真容易，找工作又真是难。

“嗯。”易烊千玺微微点头。  
王俊凯等了会儿也没见他有其他反应，有些纳闷。像是看出来王俊凯的所思所想，易烊千玺先是叹了口气，继而捏了捏他的手，说道：“没事，你丢不丢工作我都养你。”

这句话像春风化雨，把王俊凯心里的所有阴霾一扫而光了。

后来王俊凯想起来的时候，还是觉得这句话分外撩人心弦，余音绕梁。

这件事后来以打官司作为结尾收场。易烊千玺不知道哪儿找来的律师，能说会道的让王俊凯瞠目结舌，愣是让娱乐公司赔了一笔钱。

在这之后又是不知道为什么王俊凯就被其他的娱乐公司找上了。不是作曲的，而是可以出歌了。在娱乐公司的支持下他做了一整张专辑，发行后也是意外的火爆。

这算是红了吗？

平静如水的日子被打破，王俊凯的工作就是唱歌出专辑。他拥有了第一批粉丝，许多人都对这个笑起来有两颗小虎牙的少年有着好感。

他过上了一天都可能与千玺见不到一次面的生活。

嗓音富有磁性，音域宽广，相貌好，又多才多艺。这些自带的标签帮助他走上成功的路。当初某一人说过的丢不丢工作我都养你这句话，被抛却在灿烂的时光里。

两个人似乎在背道而驰，又似乎越走越近。

王俊凯从公司配给他的保姆车上走下来，去往广场对面的录音棚。偌大的广场有一块电子广告屏，但王俊凯不甚在意。  
这几个月就像是踩在高高的，轻轻的云彩上，明明美好的要命，可是总谨防着要摔下去。

再回头看时，他看见了熟悉的脸。  
在电子屏幕上，讲着一款设计很成功的产品。王俊凯并不清楚易烊千玺的工作到底在设计什么，却没想到他的工作是设计这些轻奢的东西。都很精致，像易烊千玺本人一样，温润如玉。

他突然觉得心里咯噔一下，有点细微的酥麻感。他有点醒过来了，又好像没醒，还在梦里。

工作完毕，已经比较晚了。王俊凯十分客气地婉拒了几位工作人员留下吃饭的好意，独自一人赶上了最后一班地铁——他很清楚，他想回去。

钥匙转动门锁，租来的房子不新，门时常有嘎吱嘎吱的声音。王俊凯轻轻推开门，看见了在客厅里的一抹昏黄。

一刹那，他的内心无比柔软。

暧昧当空，胡乱与他过了这么几年，竟然还没有搞清楚自己的内心。可真真是盲人一个。

兴许是自己的开门声和脚步声惊醒了沙发上睡着的人。昏黄的桌灯似乎闪了闪，光线很暗，可是王俊凯看的很透，一双眼睛盯着易烊千玺的眼睛。  
“……今天回来了？”  
易烊千玺出声打破沉默。  
“嗯。回来了。”王俊凯答。

王俊凯的手也捏了捏沙发上那人的手。入了秋，晚上有些凉，易烊千玺套着薄薄的长袖，身体却并不暖和。感觉到王俊凯的动作，他颤抖了一下，用自己的手握住他的小指，常年握笔的拇指上有着一层薄茧，摩挲着，淡淡的痒。

“手怎么这么凉。”王俊凯轻声说，“你……是不是早就那样想了？”  
“我想什么？”易烊千玺终于开了口，声音却是有点冷。  
王俊凯抿了抿嘴，却没有松开手，说：“耳鬓厮磨。”

这句话像是一块小石头投入水潭中，激起了水花，泛起的涟漪却不断。

王俊凯微微低头，错开对方的眼睛。

易烊千玺却是直接亲了上去。呼吸意外的粗重，把王俊凯压在沙发上去吻他。这个吻太过缠绵，额头相抵，气息絮乱。是最原始的欲望，冲破守护着他的那几年，似颠簸在海上的小船，翻船之际，抓住了一线生机。小灯灭了，只有彼此之间浓得化不开的情意。

他活了二十几年，头一次觉得自己也可以生活的灿烂精致。在这之前，他的大大咧咧只不过是自己一个人的保护色，很容易接近，却很难打开真心。  
他做了一个酣畅淋漓却又平淡无奇的好梦，有千玺。最后，美梦成真。

接到王俊凯Karry的请假时，他的经纪人委实无奈。刚火了的歌手，没有谁会在这个时候请假。可王俊凯向她承诺，请假期间也会交自己的作品，完成任务。  
那么完成任务以后呢？

王俊凯打算和和已经国内成名的珠宝设计师易烊千玺先生去发掘灵感了。地点，当然在挪威。

其实初遇那天，在漫展上的王俊凯犯了个很蠢的错误。  
漫展很大，所以分不太清东南西北的某人一时半会儿迷失了方向。

其实本来也没多大事儿，可这时就遇上了易烊千玺。

“你喜欢读诗吗？”王俊凯用手指划着飞机的小窗。  
“还好。”易烊千玺答，伸手把空调风换个方向。

“对我来说，诗就像一些歌词一样，又像是变相的曲子。”王俊凯自言自语，忽然转过头来面向千玺，“我以后想学做饭。”  
千玺点点头，他自从那次坦白以后就一直对王俊凯的要求百依百顺。

王俊凯无奈地笑了，与易烊千玺四目相对。

忽然之间就很幸福。或许是因为，从此以后他再也不会迷路了吧。

【全文完】


End file.
